


Not the one you were looking for [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Kate Daniels - Ilona Andrews, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Derek Hale Is Sadly Incompetent, Drugged With Truth-Serum, Gen, Handwaving Timelines Like Whoa, Mostly Ignoring Teen Wolf Lore, Not Beta Read, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Derek Hale, References to Scott McCall, Set Vaguely In The Future, Sometimes Namesakes Can't Be More Different, Stiles Stilinski Is A Witch, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Not the one you were looking for" by Pameluke.</p>
<p>"Stiles walks into a bar and meets Derek, only a different one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the one you were looking for [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not the one you were looking for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920205) by [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke). 



Length: 11:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20the%20one%20you%20were%20looking%20for.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
